custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Framed Kel Mitchell (SuperMalechi's version, script)
Script *(the opening credits start) **PARAMOUNT PICTURES and NICKELODEON MOVIES Present **A LYRICK STUDIOS, LITTLE AIRPLANE PRODUCTION, TOLLIN/ROBIN PRODUCTIONS & BASS ENTERTAINMENT film **Barney's WHO FRAMED KEL MITCHELL *(we see the title saying "Something Nice" as Kenan is brushing his teeth, for 45 seconds. After that, he goes down stairs. Next, he puts on his sunglasses on. Then, he goes to get his bike from the front yard. Then, he begins to ride the bike to the park, which the scene of this lasts for a minute) *Kenan: (singing) Going to the park, going to the park, it's so much fun! It's got lots of things to see. Going to the park, going to the park, it's so much fun! It's got lots of things to see. Going to the park, going to the park, it's so much fun! It's got lots of things to see. Going to the park, going to the park, it's so much fun! It's got lots of things to see. (soon arrives there) (spoken) Here it is. (puts his bike on the side of the grass,. Them spots Kel, who has got something) Hi Kel. *Kel: Hi Kenan. I got something nice. *(the sound of crowd laughing is heard) *Kenan: What is it? *Kel: It's a krabby bus. (as he doesn't know that he is messing up so many lines, as he pulls a red bus) *(the sound of crowd laughing is heard) *Kenan: Wow, a red bus! I've seen one before. Be careful, something dangerous can cause trouble to you. *Kel: Can do, Kenan! (goes out to fish some fishes out. As he is getting ready, he accidentally notices that a dog has set a trap, causing him to fly around the park) Whhhhhhhooooooooooaaaaaaaa! (crashes into the pond) Oh, I am okay, friend. (the rope pulls him off and he accidentally smashes into a fence) WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA! Thank goodness, I am still okay, chubby. (the rope pulls him through the fence) WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (crashes into a tree) Ouch! I am okay, guy! *Director: Cut!! *Kenan: What is going on, director? *Director: Kel has messed up his lines for the first time! *Kel: No! Come on! I can explain! I didn't mean to mess up my lines! *Director: Who gives that?! Now, you are suspended for 2 weeks! *Kel: No! I can take it! Please, lemme do it one more time! *Director: No way! *Kel: But I promised I will behave! *Director: I said, no! *(Barney enters the studio) *Barney: Hi there, Anton Cropper! *Anton Cropper: Hi Barney. *Barney: I can see that Kel is kicked out of the studio for 2 weeks. I hope he'll learn his lesson. (sees viewer(s)) Oh, hi there, everybody! I am so happy to see you again. I am visiting the Studio Manager. (to Anton Cropper again) And so, I like to visit you in here. *Anton Cropper: Good. And my people are helping to film an episode of Kenan and Kel, but Kel got kicked out for 2 week, just like you told me. *Barney: Oh, my people never did like this. And we are friends forever. *Anton Cropper: Sometimes, it happens to people in this studio. *Barney: Well, I gotta go see the Wonder Pets and my friends. I'll see ya sometime next week. Bye! (goes to see his friends, including the Wonder Pets) *(cut to Barney walking into his house, where he meets Baby Bop, BJ, the Wonder Pets and the kids) *Barney: I am back everybody, from my short visit from the studio manager. *BJ: Yeah, it was really short! *Barney: It was. *Linny: Kel is a good friend of mine. *Barney: Oh, he is just upset because he is kicked out for 2 weeks. *Shawn: I feel sorry for him. *Tuck: Me too. *Ming Ming: Poor guy. *Baby Bop: I like to be together with you, Barney. *Barney: I do too Baby Bop. *(music starts for "Let's Play Together") *Barney: I love to play with you. Run and jump all day. Everything we do is fun when I'm with you! *All: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: I love to play with you. I'm glad your here today. Now we can pretend, or we can play our favorite game with all our special friends. *All: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: I love to play with you. *All: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: Have fun the whole day through! *(fades to them inside the house, at the window, waiting for the rain to stop) *Barney: When it's a rainy day, we can be inside, and play. As long as I'm with you, we'll have lots to do! *(rain stops, and they go back outside) *All: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: Have fun the whole day through! *All: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: I love to play with you! *(music ends) *BJ: Alright, playing is fun! *Barney: BJ's right. Playing is also special. *Carlos: And to add to that, Kel is friends with us. *Barney: Yes, he is. *Linny: I got an idea. I can go to the studio to visit Anton Cropper. *Riff: Good idea. Off you go! *Linny: See ya later! (leaves) *BJ: *Barney: *BJ: I remember the time when *Barney: *(translates to the scene where BJ is at the sandy place taken from the SuperMalechi's version of the Custom 1997 Barney Season 3 home video, "Mr. Tenagain In Winksterland" released on Friday, March 7, 1997) *BJ: *(BJ slips on a skateboard, skates away on the sand too fast, and screams) *BJ: *Barney: BJ, Lookout! There's a *BJ: *Mr. Tenagain: BJ, *BJ: *Shawn: *Tosha: *Min: *Riff: *Baby Bop: *Mr. Tenagain: *Barney: *(BJ slips on a happy cuddly teddy bear as he screams) *BJ: *(BJ , as the happy cuddly teddy bear lands into the ground) *Mr. Tenagain: *Barney: * crying *BJ: (groaning and crying) Ohh, aye-yi-yie! *Barney: BJ, What happened?! *BJ: *Mr. Tenagain: *BJ: *Barney: *Barney, Baby Bop, Riff, Mr. Tenagain, & Kids: One, two, three! (they all help BJ up) *BJ: *Mr. Tenagain: *Barney: *BJ: *Barney: *(music starts for Bubble, Bubble Bath) *All: First you take the faucet and you turn it, you turn it First you take the faucet and you turn it, you turn it For your bubble, bubble bath (With bubbles) Bubble, bubble bath (With bubbles) Next you mix the bubbles with the water, the water Next you mix the bubbles with the water, the water For your bubble, bubble bath (With bubbles) Bubble, bubble bath (With bubbles) Then you take your body and you wash it, you wash it Then you take your body and you wash it, you wash it For your bubble, bubble bath (With bubbles) Bubble, bubble bath (With bubbles) Out of the tub and wrapped up in a towel, a towel Out of the tub and wrapped up in a towel, a towel For your bubble, bubble bath (With bubbles) Bubble, bubble bath (With bubbles) *(music ends, and *BJ: *Barney: *(translates back to the scene) Outtakes Category:Custom Scripts Category:Wonder Pets Scripts